Romeo and Juliet
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: What would happen when in English the class has to reenact the kissing/dieing scene of Romeo and Juliet? Edward is not in that class but Jasper is. When the time comes for the kiss will Jasper lose control of his blood lust or of something else? EXB JXB.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

"Okay Class the next project we will be doing is a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet. The part when they die." Mr. Munch**(just made up that name.)** said bluntly. "You will have to have partners. Boys and Girls if you get my drift." he said winking. Everyone groaned except Mike, Jessica (who was looking Mike), and Jasper, because he never shows emotion even though he could feel everyone else's. He looked out the window as though he hadn't heard but I knew he had. "Will every class be doing this?" asked Eric. "No just this one. And you all must participate, we will wait till the end of the year if we have to." "Can we use other people from other classes?" asked Mike looking at me. "No." said Just then Jasper's head whipped around. "Are you sure Mr. Munch?" asked Jasper sweetly putting on the effect of his charm. Stupid vampire. "Positive." he said nodding his head firmly. Oh. Freaking. Great. I wonder who Jasper is going to choose? I thought idly. "Alright since this is going to take forever you have the rest of the period to pick partners which means you have a half-an-hour if that isn't enough then you have social issues." he said laughing. Mike started walking over towards me. "Hey Bella, want to be partners?" he asked. "I..ummm," I said feeling desperate. Just then like a perfect miracle Jasper walked over probably feeling my desperateness. "She's with me Mike." he said snaking a hand around my waist. I immediately began to blush and my heart sped up. Jasper didn't move but I could see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Mike gaped at us. "What about Edward." he finally blurted. "She's still dating him but since she obviously doesn't want to be your partner I thought as her  
"big brother" I would step in for mine little brother. I have a girlfriend Newton" he said calmly but with menace. Mike gaped some more before running off. "Thanks Jasper." I said and he removed his hand from my waist, oddly I felt like I was out in the open now, not protected by his arm. He looked at me oddly and I remembered he could probably feel that. I started feeling nervous for having to kiss Jasper. Kiss Jasper. My finance's brother. The one who had a hard time controlling his blood lust. I was sure to blush when we had to kiss. What would happen then? Oh God, what would Edward say?


	2. Chapter 2

**Me no own Twilight. So easy a caveman could understand. I also don't own the caveman thing.**

It was lunch and we had just sat down, me with my food, and the Cullen's with the food they would pretend to eat. Edward glared at Jasper. I guessed he was blocking his mind and letting me tell Edward. I glared at him too. He smirked. Edward saw me glaring. "Okay what is going on?!" he demanded. I sighed. "Well since _Jasper_ ," i said glaring at him, "is to afraid to tell you," I started but Jasper cut across me. "Scared! Did you serve in the Civil War?" he demanded in mock outrage. I grimaced at him and continued, "Since Jasper is _not _afraid just not up to it, I will have to tell you. Please Edward don't be mad but,wehavetodoromeoandjulietandmeandjasperarepartners!" said in a rush but since they could talk much faster he understood. He glared at me for a minute before saying "Bella, how could you do this to me? You're leaving me for my brother?" he asked quietly looking hurt. It took a minute to realize he was joking. I punched him lightly on the shoulder but ended up hurting myself. I glared at him before taking a bite of my pizza.

After then end of the day I went to talk to Mr. Munch again. "Do we have to wear costumes?" I asked nervously. "No,no." he said laughing. "I'm not that mean." he said. I smiled nervously because he was looking at me odd. "I wish I could get up there again but I'm too old, well not that old..." he trailed off looking at me again. I walked quickly away. I opened the door and bumped into two cold, hard chests that were lounging outside the door. The breath was knocked out of me from the impact. It was Jasper and Edward. They had disgusted looks on their faces but when they saw I couldn't breathe they jumped to action. "Bella, Bella!" are you okay? Yelled Edward. Jasper rolled his eyes and proceeded to calm me. After Edward shook me I yelled at him "Jeez Edward that helps thanks a lot." crossly. He looked sheepish. "Sorry I was just nervous." he said. I rolled my eyes at the same time Jasper did." You know that doing that too much makes them stay that way." said Edward in a smart-alkey tone. We laughed and climbed into his Volvo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't like Jacob, I don't like Charlie, I don't like Billy, I don't own Twilight, I don't like Renee, I don't like Mike, i don't like Jessica.**

Today was the big day. I was going to puke. Jasper was trying to calm me down It wasn't working. "Bella, am I really that horrible?" he asked trying to calm me down normally not with super vampire powers. I glared at him. "Bella, breathe, try to calm down a little and I can do the rest." he commanded. I did as he said and immediately felt calm. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Oh good your eyes are topaz so I won't really die." I said. Then I realized i said that and gasped. "Oh my god Jasper I am so sorry!" I cried. I smiled but it didn't reach his eyes all the way. "It's fine Bella." he said. I rolled my eyes (again.) "Okay next is Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Mu-Swan!" he said turning red. No one but us noticed. Jasper growled. We walked up to the front of the class room and began.

**( I don't know if these words are right cuz i got them off the internet so yea...)**

I kiss him.

"...Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

_Snatching Jasper/Roemo's dagger_

"This is thy sheath;"

_Stabs myself fakely_

"there rust, and let me die."

_Falls on Jasper/Romeo's body, and "dies"_

"_No one knows how close I came to being really killed by Jasper, also no one knows that Jasper really is dead." _is what I should be thinking but all I can think about is the kiss. I am confused. Why would I enjoy it. Thank God I am confused or Jasper would be alerted to the fact that I enjoyed it. Oh Jeeze Bella what about Edward?

At lunch I was really quiet. Jasper was oblivious talking to Alice...she's so lucky. I sighed wistfully. Wait! What! Edward, Jasper Ahhhhhhh! I got up and ran out of the room and into the girls bathroom and started sobbing. Soon Alice walked in. "Bella whats wrong?" she asked. I almost screamed. I couldn't tell her that I was thinking about her husband. No Way! "Alice please just go away." I said quietly. She sighed and stood up. Gracefully. Why would Jasper want someone like me. Clumsy me- wait not Jasper. Edward! Oh No. I think I love/like Jasper!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

I paced my room furiously thanking God Edward or Jasper could not read my mind. Oh God I can NOT like Jasper. He is my finances brother. He is so old he served in the Civil war. He looks about 20. I am getting married, TO HIS BROTHER! Oh and did I mention he has a problem controlling his blood lust. "What am I going to do?" I muttered. I heard a chuckle and whipped around to see Edward sitting on my bed. My heart dropped about five feet. "Wha..wha...what are you doing her?!" I gasped. He looked confused and kinda hurt.

"I always come here Bella." he said frowning." If you want me to leave I will." he said relaxing knowing I would say no. But I surprised him. "Yea good idea." I said opening the window. He was so amazed he allowed me to push him out. "Night Edward." I said and slammed my window and locked it.

**EPOV**

I was amazed. Bella had just locked the window on me. I watched her for a minute. I saw her punch her window. It shattered. I gasped. Blood poured out of her hand. She swore loudly. Bella swore. I wanted to go in but she would be mad so I left. Anyway that was a lot of blood. What was up with her?

**BPOV  
**After I fixed my hand I sat down to think. I wrote in my diary. I found out never write in your diary with nosy boyfriend vampires in your house. If I hadn't wrote that down everything wouldn't have gone to Hell. But I did. So it did.

**Short I know it was kinda a filler but I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

While she was was taking a shower, being the nosy vampire that I was I looked for her diary. Horrible but I decided there wasn't anything she was keeping from. At least I hoped not. I found it quickly. It was hidden under her bra's and underwear and I had to almost throw one across the room it smelled so good. I turned the the latest entry.

_I am so horrible!_

Horrible? My Bella? Never!

_If I tell Edward he will freak. I really don't want him to know this._

Uh Oh. Maybe I should stop. Nope she will just get over.

_think I am in love with Jasper. But I will have to push away those thoughts. But that kiss... _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I felt as though my world was crashing down. I heard the shower shut off and I quickly hid the diary. She entered the room and smiled. I didn't return. Her face clouded and she got dressed quickly.

"Edward, whats wrong? You're not leaving again are you?" she asked nervously. I shook my head.

"Would it matter Bella? If _Jasper _stayed I'm sure you'd forget all about me." I said quietly. Her face became horrified. "How...How do you know?" she whispered. I glanced at her diary hiding place. Now she got angry. "YOU READ MY DIARY! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! HOW COULD YOU!?" She yelled. I was glad Charlie wasn't home. I glared at her and jumped out of the window and the last thing I heard was Bella sobbing.

**BPOV  
**

I broke down and started crying. How could I have hurt Edward so much?! If he tells Jasper I'll never live it down, though I'm sure no one will be laughing at me. Oh God. I bet they all hate me. Epically my BFF, Alice. "Edward I'm so sorry." I whispered before passing out.

**JPOV**

Edward came in the door and I almost yelled. There was so much pain, anger, and sadness coming off him. They all looked up. The expression on his face was terrifying.

"Edward, whats wrong?" asked Alice glancing at me nervously. Edward glared at me.

"Why don't you ask _Jasper_?" he hissed.

What the Hell? What did I do?

"What the hell did I do?" I hissed. He searched my thoughts and his face relaxed.

"You really don't know do you?" he asked sadly. I shook my head.

"Bella...Bella is in love with you." he whispered.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway what should Jazzie say? Yes to Bella or no? RxR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. **

I was literally speechless.

"Erm, what?" I asked for loss of anything else. Edward sighed and put his head in his hands. Alice's mouth was open in an O. Quietly she left the room. I heard her sobbing upstairs.

"You had to tell her didn't you?" I snarled and ran upstairs. I found her in her room. I pulled her close to me.

"Alice, Alice. I love _you._ Not Bella. I will always love you." I said. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and kissed her.

"Now I have to go deal with Edward, but Alice don't mention this to Bella please, it'll be very hard and embarrassing to her okay?" she nodded.

I ran downstairs to Edward. He looked horrible.

"Is it true? You really love only Alice?" he asked.

"Yes Edward. I think Bella really loves only you but she finds me...new. Dangerous and of course beautiful. Wouldn't you? I know you have always felt a little something for Tanya no matter what you say and I think it's the same thing for her." I said trying to convince him as well as me. He nodded.

"I should go back to her. Is it okay if I don't tell her I told you and Alice?" he asked. I nodded.

"You shouldn't. Oh and don't tell anyone else. Thankfully they are hunting." I said. He nodded. We have been doing a lot of that. He sighed once more and left.

**EPOV**

When I got to her house I slowed down. Did she still love me? I know I loved her, I was just jealous. I sighed again and climbed up her wall to the window. I quietly went in. She was awake and was crying. She would mutter, "Edward I love you not Jasper." over and over until she started crying again. I went over to her.

"You don't need to tell me Edward, you're leaving aren't you?" she asked her voice cracking and she started crying again.

"Bella I will never leave you, I love you too much." I said trying to comfort her. She stopped crying and looked at me. Her face was incredulous.

"What?!" she asked.

I smiled.

"I understand how you feel. I used to feel about Tanya like that and I still do but I will never leave you and I know you won't leave me." I said and she smiled and nodded.

I climbed into bed next to her and like every night she fell asleep next to my freezing body.

**Should I stop there or keep going, like how she sees Jasper again or Tanya comes to visit? rxr!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
